Someday
by Lost Stars and Boulevards
Summary: He was caught in her light and he will be waiting until she's back in his arms. Until then, he's just counting the stars. Rivetra AU
1. Pilot

_"__Suddenly I'm caught in your light_

_Opened the door, and you stepped inside_

_And I'm watching the hours_

_Looking for reasons_

_Find that I'm missing every beat of your heart_

_'Til you're back in my arms,_

_I'll be waiting up, counting the stars."_

**850 12:00pm, Sunday**

He looked up at the sky, dotted with the infinite stars of the universe. The feelings he had bottled up inside him were gradually coming out. All the emotions seeping into his mind and making him feel like he never really _felt_ before.

"Levi?"

Her voice interrupted his thoughts, making him focus back to reality.

"Hm?" She felt his throat vibrate and moved her head to see his face. Everyone was asleep, leaving the couple alone on the castle roof. The night sky being the only source of light.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?"

His body shifted so he could sit up straighter. "Reincarnation?" The question took him by surprise.

She looked at his grey orbs, now focused entirely on her. "You know…rebirth. Being born again."

A cool breeze swept over them and gently blew on her hair. "What about it?" He asked.

Her gaze shifted to the stars and she took in a quiet breath. "If I were to die one day…then someday I would be born again." She glanced back at him and continued on. "And in that new life…we will meet again."

He took a moment to look deep in her amber eyes, imagining it to lose all of its warmth and radiance, and replacing that with the coldness and lifelessness of a dead corpse. In the back of his mind, he knew that it would happen, whether if it was the Titans or of natural causes, but he just didn't want to see her die.

The emotions in him were suddenly changing. A wave of fear was quickly overwhelmed by a feeling of care and affection and…_love_.

She sat there, waiting patiently for his reply, and a minute of silence passed between them.

Finally he nodded. "Yeah…we'll meet again…someday."

Petra smiled. A tender and beautiful smile that made him lean closer to her and capture that smile in-between his lips.

"Okay."

_"__Nothing could ever touch us_

_Nothing gonna shake my faith_

_Nothing in this big, bad world will ever take you away_

_Like a rolling hurricane_

_Nothing's standing in our way_

_Full of life, full of grace, in a perfect place."_

**A/N**\- Thank you so much for reading. Sayonara.


	2. End

**End**

_"Everything has a reason  
Everything has a start  
Anything that ever burned  
Had a spark  
Anything I ever wanted  
Anyone I ever needed  
Always seemed to leave me standing in the dark."_

* * *

**850 3pm, Monday**

She lay with her hands by her sides and chin resting on the trunk of the tree. Crimson streaks painted half of her face, complimenting the empty look in her eyes.

He stared at her. Pain, sadness, and rage were the only emotions coursing through his veins and filling up his mind and soul.

Her mouth was slightly open and a thin stream of blood trailed down to her neck.

She didn't deserve to die like this.

Not like this.

He couldn't take it anymore and looked at her for one last time. He tried to memorize the color of her hair, the shape of her lips, the details on her face, and the spark that used to be in her eyes. The spark that rekindled his fire. The spark that made him love again.

The spark that now was burned out.

He remembered what she had said the night before, about rebirth and new lives.

_"__If I were to die one day…then someday I would be born again."_

Somewhere inside him, there lay a small shred of hope. Hope that he will get to see her again and they would live a different life. A life that did not involve war and bloodshed. A life that was simple, but never dull at the same time. A life that was just them together to face.

His hand reached down to gently close her eyes.

_"__We will meet again...someday."_

* * *

_"And I'm watching the hours_  
_Looking for reasons_  
_Find that I'm missing every beat of your heart_  
_'Til you're back in my arms,_  
_I'll be waiting, waiting, waiting up, counting the stars."_

**A/N-**Thank you so much for reading. The song is called Counting Stars by Augustana. Sayonara. ^_^


	3. New Beginning

_"Why do I feel so excited_

_Why do I feel so free?_

_I'm running now_

_Because you're somewhere near me"_

**New Beginning**

* * *

**2015 12:00 am Monday**

Cars sped by, muffling the sounds of running feet.

"Excuse me! Sorry! I'm running late!"

She passed by strangers, nearly bumping into them. They gave her disapproving looks and continued on to their uneventful destination.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed and kept on running.

* * *

He listened to the loud noises of the city for a few seconds and put his headphones on. Music drowned out the police sirens, the car horns, and the seemingly never ending chatter of people. His eyes gazed up to the towering skyscrapers and he stood in the middle of the wide sidewalk, people parting in front of him.

She saw the building a few blocks ahead of her. The Institute of Art and Design, her first time going to a class there and she was going to be late.

"Almost there." She whispered through gritted teeth and increased her speed. Years of jogging in the mornings and a few marathons made her an experienced runner.

Her eyes flicked to her watch and looked at it for a few moments, unaware of a person standing just a few feet in front of her.

She kept running, still keeping pace.

Suddenly, they collided.

* * *

He stumbled back a few steps and steadied himself. She, however, lost her balance and almost fell on him.

"Ah! Oh geez, I am so sorry!" She felt two arms encircle her waist to catch and steady her. Her head turned slightly upwards and for one second, time seemed to stop.

He was only about a few inches taller than her, but he was still unbelievably short. His straight, black hair was styled in an undercut and framed his grey intimidating eyes.

She had shoulder-length hair that wasn't quite ginger or blonde, with almost the same colored eyes to match. Her appearance gave off a bright and warm feeling…something that he was not used to.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She looked at him with a panicked expression on her face. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, the headphones he was wearing were knocked back onto his neck. One moment he was calmly looking up at the sky and then the next was a person crashing full force into him.

"I'm fine. Are you?"

She shook her head yes and stared at him for a few moments. His face looked so familiar, yet so distant at the same time.

"Have we met before?"

He raised an eyebrow, the question took him by surprise. "No."

She bit her bottom lip and glanced at the ground. "Sorry that was a stupid question." Her eyes met his again and she smiled.

"I'm Petra."

He took a second to look at her smile and then realized that his arms were still wrapped around her waist. His mind processed what to do and he quickly released her and shoved them in his pockets.

"Levi." He muttered.

Her smile grew wider and he saw her eyes twinkle. "Nice to meet you, Levi." She held out her hand for him to shake and he took it. A sudden feeling came over them and both felt whole again.

When their fingers touched, what felt like a small spark of electricity coursed through them and their hands fit together perfectly. Just like that, their pasts reunited, their fates and destines intertwined, and, in the midst of a crowd of city strangers, that _someday_ happened.

* * *

_"We're in New York City_

_You take me by the hand_

_One thing is certain_

_I'll stay with you forever_

_I'm never going to leave again."_

**A/N- **_This is the last chapter of Someday: A Rivetra Story and I wave farewell to Levi and Petra as they continue their new life. Credits to MysteriousDarkness21 who created the comic about reincarnation. If you are reading this, thank you so much for creating those drawings. I hope you enjoyed. Sayonara. (^_^)_


End file.
